The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Whole blood includes a variety of different fractions or parts. For example, human whole blood includes platelet rich plasma (PRP), platelet poor plasma (PPP), red blood cells (RBCS), and white blood cells (WBCs). These different blood fractions have a variety of clinical and experimental uses. Thus, there is a need for devices and methods that separate and isolate the different fractions of whole blood, as well as the different components of most any other multi-component composition.